A Trip, A Plane and Love
by i-love-svu
Summary: Grissom and Sara take a trip together. Just a little humor. Sara's point of view. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm working on correcting this story. Bear with me… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or anything else mentioned in this story. **

I've never felt so many emotions at once; A mixture of joy, relief and sadness.

Let me take you back a little while so you know what I'm talking about.

I guess it all started when Grissom asked me to accompany him to New York.

He walked into the break room in search of coffee. The dark liquid seemed to be what everyone in the lab ran on, instead of normal engery.

"You like winter, right?" He asked, his amazingly perfect blue eyes full of hope.

Really, I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was rather interested by my new issue of **_Science Monthly_**; Not a big surprise there, right?

Just to make him leave me alone I nodded. After finishing the paragraph I had been reading, I sensed he was still in the room.

I glanced up and saw him smiling at me.

"Okay, see you this weekend," He smiled, leaving me to ponder what in the hell I had gotten myself into.

**Saturday Morning**

_Knock. Knock knock. Knock-knock knock-knock-knock._

I awoke to the sound of someone thumping on my door. And I do mean thumping. Great, just what I wanted; Early morning company.

Groaning, I climbed out of my bed and stumbled to the door; Of course, I tripped over various items. Shoes, clothes, pretty much just things I forgot or was too tired to put away.

As I reached for the door knob, I glanced at the clock hanging above my fridge.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust before I could read it. 6:00! Who goes anywhere at 6:00!

I flung open the door and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Hey! Still in your pajamas?" Grissom inquired.

Oh hell no.

He was dressed in dark jeans, not quite blue but not black. A blue button up shirt was a nice change from the clothes he wore to the lab. He looked nice.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, glancing down at my pajamas.

Most women wear teddies or something sexy like that to sleep in; What I was wearing would make them frown in disgust. The pajamas I was wearing consisted of a pair of hole filled pants and a shirt that had seen much better days.

Grissom smiled, amused by how I looked in the morning. How the hell could he smile at six in the morning? I could barely stand up!

"Don't you remember? I told you I'd see you this weekend," He finished with a slightly disappointed frown.

Damn. I should know by now to listen when Griss talks. It's either something I should know or something I will need to know later.

This was both.

I tried to wake myself up so I could try and figure what he had said that day, but see, I have this coffee thing. I've been addicted to it for so long that my body doesn't want to think it is awake until I've had a few cups. Like two. Or ten.

"Erm, what did you have planned?"

Grissom looked anxiously at his watch, then back up at me. Did he honestly expect me to know what he had been talking about?

I tap my foot expectantly on the hardwood floor, awaiting an answer. He had seen that look on my face before; The look that said, "Answer me or face my wrath."

"Well, pack your bags. We have to be at the airport in half an hour," He replied, carefully choosing his words.

Airport? I really didn't like the sound of this.

The ride to the airport had been less than fun; Grissom wouldn't give me any information about where we were going or why we were going there. And it took almost an hour just to get on the plane.

He, of course, had blamed me for not listening. How was I supposed to know that we were going on some sort of trip?

Once we finally boarded the plane, you can imagine my confusion. Not knowing where we were going or what we were doing was a little perplexing, especially with Grissom at the knowing end of the stick.

He had covered my ears anytime an announcement came over the P.A., which thoroughly pissed me off. He had no right to do such a thing. I had every right to hear what the captain was saying. What if it were am emergency?

"Griss, where are we going? And why won't you let me listen to the announcements?"

He just smiled and put his headphones on, listening to what I assumed was Mozart. He knew it pissed me off to be ignored.

But I wasn't going to let on; For some reason this felt like a game. And I couldn't let him win.

After nearly two hours of looking out my window, I was bored. The movie the plane was showing was Finding Nemo; Wow. My excitement was through the roof.

"Griss?" I asked.

No answer.

"Okay, ignoring me is not funny. Come on, I'm bored!"

Still no answer.

Well, when all else falls, poke them. I learned that on a very long car ride when I was a kid; It always works.

With my right index finger, I poked him as hard as I could in the arm, causing him to yelp. And warranting looks from the people in the surrounding seats.

"What the hell was that for!" He insisted, rubbing at the spot on his arm.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Just then a flight attendant walked by, shooting me a glare. I quieted my hysterical laughs to small giggles.

"Oh, you find poking people funny," He smirked. Now he was amused by the poking. I swear, this man's emotions are like a roller coaster; One moment he's pissed and the next he's smiling.

Nodding, I smiled.

It wasn't often Grissom smiled. I knew that it was very rare to see a grin on the aged Entomologist's face and it was my job to keep it there for as long as possible.

"Where are we going?" I smiled.

"You'll see when we get there."

I turned back to my window in defeat. But as cloud after cloud passed, I had to laugh at yet another of one of my ideas.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, giggling hysterically.

Grissom looked me right in the eye, but didn't say anything. His smile faded but I could see it was still near the surface.

Well, I was no longer bored. My new goal was to annoy him. That's was he gets for waking me up at six o'clock in the damn morning.

"Ooh, Mr. Boss Man isn't amused."

No response from Bugman yet. Did he really think he could just ignore me the entire flight?

"Griss?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?" I asked once again. That question really seems to set people off. Hmm, I don't know why.

After a world-heavy sigh, Grissom turned to me. He took longer than most to answer, but usually his answers were worth waiting for. Or so I thought.

"Sara?"

'Yes, finally an answer!' Something in the back of my mind screamed.

"Yes? Are you going to answer me? Where are we going?"

"Shut up."

Oh. Not exactly the answer I was hoping for.

"Bugman getting mad?" I asked in a baby talk voice. This was becoming more and more fun.

"Sara, put your headphones on and watch the movie," He replied in the same tone, like a father instructing his daughter to behave.

Okay, I don't know which was funnier; The fact that Grissom was watching a movie intended for five year olds or the fact that he was joining in my game.

I mock angrily crossed my arms over my chest and began to sigh like a teenager who couldn't get their way. Sigh after sigh, I could see out of the corner of my eyes that he was not finding my routine amusing.

"Sara, I'm serious, shut up."

Trust me, I would have, but I was tired and when I'm tired, I become stupid and the slightest things entertain me.

He should know that I'm not the easiest person to go anywhere with; Long rides aren't my thing. And neither are long plane rides to unknown destinations.

"Do you really eat bugs?" I blurted suddenly. The rumor had been going around the lab for years and no one had the guts to ask him. Until now, that is.

Grissom shrugged, a smile once again crossing his face; I took that to mean yes.

"Ew! You're sick!"

He laughed and turned to me once again, his blue eyes staring directly into mine. His piercing blue gaze took my breath away.

I think that was the first time I ever really realized that I loved him.

In the past I had thought I knew what love was. But really I had been making up my own definition. Something in his gaze seemed to make me realize it.

Now here it was, clear as day. Or a naked person. One or the other; You can choose.

"Please tell me where we're going," I pleaded.

Grissom turned away and focused his eyes on the small television screen that had folded out of the back of the seat in front of him.

"Please?" I tried again.

He smiled, but no answer.

"Please, please, please, please, please, ple—"

Grissom silenced me in a most shocking way.

He kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed me.

"What… How? I…" I stuttered. Great; The one time he's the slightest bit romantic and I can't even form a simple sentence.

He laughed.

"Sorry, I just figured that would shut you up. And it worked."

What a gentleman.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had kissed me.

"That's okay. Um, that was really nice," I grinned.

Oh God; I could feel my cheeks turning beet red. Blushing. I don't think I've ever blushed around Griss before.

He turned back to the screen and I thought that was the end of our conversation.

"Thanks. We should be there soon," He finished.

"Okay great. Where exactly is 'there'? And how soon?" I was really getting sick of this plane. Sitting still for hours and hours at a time really wasn't my thing.

He turned back to me and kissed me once again, only this time, more passionately.

Whoa.

I had never pegged Griss to be a good kisser; Well, let's just say I'm glad I never bet any money on his kissing techniques.

After what seemed like hours we finally parted. Grissom had a huge smile on his face and I honestly expected that I was drooling.

I reached up and felt my lips and chin; Nope, no drool.

I wanted to say something, but what? What the hell do you say when your boss kisses you and leaves you breathless?

"Wow," I giggled.

Grissom leaned back in his seat and smiled, clearly proud of himself.

I laughed.

So not only was I breathless, but I seemed to have lost all controls over what I did.

Without thinking, I took his hand in mind.

Once again a smile spread on my face; This felt right, the two of us kissing and I seemed to have lost all my IQ.

"Folks, we'll be landing soon. Please stay in your seats and keep your seatbelts on…" The captain droned.

Grissom smiled once again.

"I think you're going to like the surprise I have," He whispered into my ear. "I can't wait to see the look on your face."

I just smiled and closed my eyes, resting my head on his warm shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the airport, I expected a big crowd. But there were very few people. A couple with a few kids, some older couples. I had never seen an airport this empty.

"Grissom, where are we?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice.

Why was I panicking? I had nothing to worry about as long as I was with Griss. Right?

He stopped dead in his tracks. Being the gentleman he is, he offered to carry our bags. My two duffle bags and his two wheeled suitcases.

"Sara, like I said on the plane, I have a surprise for you," He smiled, turning to me.

I nodded; He's kept me out of his little loop for almost six hours and now that he planned on telling me, he was still going far too slow.

"I rented us a cabin for the week," He beamed.

I slowly opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water; I had no idea what to say.

"A… a cabin," I stuttered.

A cabin? He treats me like dirt for five years, then drags me off to God knows where and rents a cabin for us. What the hell?

"It'll be fun," He continued beaming.

I really didn't know what I thought; Half of me wanted to punch him for taking me somewhere and the other half wanted to kiss him.

Grissom grabbed my hand and pulled me through the deserted airport.

I could hear him talking, but his voice sounded distant.

A cabin.

After being pulled along for a while, he let go of my hand and walked through an automated door.

I followed and a cold breeze hit my face.

Then I had to blink a few times to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.

Snow.

White, fluffy snow everywhere.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I hadn't seen snow in over ten years. I've always loved snow. Sometimes I get online and look at pictures of snow because obviously it doesn't snow in Vegas.

I looked over to where I had seem Grissom go; He was walking towards a taxi that seemed to be waiting for us.

I stood perfectly still, letting the falling snow fall into my brown hair.

Everything looked perfect.

I hadn't been to New York in over ten years; It was still as beautiful as I had remembered.

"Sara!" He called, standing next to the cab.

"Coming!" I replied and started walking towards him. A smile spread on my face as the freshly fallen snow crunched underneath my Nikes.

Maybe this trip wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are," Griss announced as we pulled up to an absolutely beautiful cabin, surrounded by snow covered trees and hills.

I gasped. I hadn't seen a sight that pretty in long time.

As the car stopped, I jumped out and followed him to the back of the car; I really didn't want him to carry my bags again. It had made me feel useless before.

"I'll take that."

He looked a little taken back as a snatched my duffels from his hand; God he has gorgeous hands.

We walked very slowly up to the cabin, being careful to avoid ice.

"Sara, I want to apologize about this; I'm sorry if you think this is dumb. Before we get unpacked, just tell me if you want to leave," Gil avoided my eye contact.

I stopped; Leave? No way. He brought me all the way over here and I was going to stay.

"I'm staying," I smiled.

"Well let's get inside before we freeze!" Gil smiled back. He lead the way up the stairs and quickly unlocked the door.

I entered and gasped once again; The inside was more beautiful than the exterior.

A huge staircase was illuminated by a glass chandelier and upon seeing this, my heart skipped quite a few beats.

This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me in my life.

"I love it," I whispered. I really meant to say it louder but I was still in shock.

Grissom took my hands in his.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

I smiled brightly at him; He was so beautiful.

Wait, can guys be beautiful? What the hell, of course they can.

"I said, I love it."

Griss wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

So close I could feel his heart beating.

His soft lip met mine and I was instantly in heaven; I had to remind myself to congratulate him on his techniques later.

I put my arms around his neck and a shiver went down my spine; I really needed to get used to this kissing thing or every time he kissed me I'd be trembling like crazy.

Wait.

Why was he doing this, again? I couldn't remember.

Why had he taken me on a vacation?

His lips were now guiding mine open and shut, synched perfectly like two figure skaters.

"Gri--" I mumbled, trying to pull away.

He pulled his hand off my back and in an instant it was on my cheek, somehow caressing my jaw even though his hand didn't seem to be moving.

Okay, I really couldn't convince myself to break this kiss.

This kiss was amazing; I wish I could describe it, but it's too astounding.

So remarkable that my brain seems to have stopped working.

Grissom removed his hand from my cheek and took a few gasping breaths.

"I'm really sorry," He said, eyes wide in horror.

Confused, I touch the spot on my face where his hand had been; Yep, still tingling.

"Um… Why?"

He took my hand and lead me into the living room where we both sat down on the couch.

"I can't seem to stop kissing you," He mumbled.

I snuggled up to him, smiling.

"Griss, I guess no one has ever told you this but your kisses are amazing. They're like heaven drifting from your lips," I reached up and touched his bottom lip, "And onto mine."

Grissom wrapped his muscular arms around me.

I love how protected I feel around him. He's so awesome.

"Wow, very… poetic," He grinned.

Now it's my turn to kiss him.

I sat up and very gently sat down in his lap. Without hesitating I pressed my lips to mine.

His hands drifted to my hips and I gasped, not expecting him to react.

"Thank you. Thank you for making me see that this could work," He mumbled between kisses.

"You're welcome," I replied.

Let me say right now that making out with Griss was definitely nothing I expected on this trip.

I'm not complaining; If it were up to me, it'd happen much more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I've enjoyed writing it. It was SO fun! Before I forget, I am going to finish writing 'Baby on the way'; Check it out! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!**

"Sara, wait," Griss mumbled.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back so I was at an arms length away.

Damn.

I really didn't want to stop kissing him; But I suppose if he stopped the kiss, it must be something important.

"I um… I think we should go unpack."

I opened my mouth to something but nothing would come out. Not even a squeak.

"Unpack…" I repeated.

Goddamn him! We finally have something going and he breaks it.

"Right. Okay. See you later," I said in a huffy breath and raced up the stairs to my room.

What the hell is wrong with him?

Ugh, I hate him sometimes.

He can't make up his mind about what he wants and what he doesn't.

I throw open my bedroom door and once inside, I slam it shut with all my might.

"Sara?" He calls.

"Go away!" I scream.

Why the hell am I yelling at him?

I love him.

Feeling as though my head was going to burst at any moment, I flop onto my bed and close my eyes.

"Deep breath, Sidle," I whisper to myself.

For some odd reason I talk to myself. But not that stupid Sofia; I only talk to myself when I'm alone.

It seems to calm me. Some people like watching a stream, I like talking to myself.

"Sara!" He says again.

This time he's right outside my door.

"Come back in a little while. I need to think!"

I hear his footsteps going down the stairs and I let out a huge sigh.

Okay. Why am I getting upset over this?

He kissed me. That's cool. And hot. The kisses were amazing.

I really can't figure out why I'm so upset.

I mean, all he did was say he thought we should unpack.

And that seems logical. After all, we're going to be here all week.

But why did he have to break our kiss?

I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

Should I go talk to him? Apologize?

I sigh.

Why do men have to be so complicated?

_Clank. Bang._

What the hell?

_Clank, clank, clank._

What was that noise?

I jump off the bed and rush over to the window.

Griss was cutting wood.

No, no. He was making something.

Making what? It was less than 20 degrees out there!

I opened the window and stuck my head out, the cold wind surprising me more than I had expected.

"Grissom!" I yelled.

He didn't look up. He just kept hammering.

"Grissom!" Screaming, I smiled as my word echoed.

He turned around and looked up at me. He smiled as he replied, "What?" in his loudest scream possible.

Now it was my turn to smile.

He always made me laugh, no matter what.

"Whatcha making?"

He laughed.

"Making? Nothing, I'm just beating the crap out of this piece of wood. Come out here. I want to talk to you."

I gladly pulled my head in the window and closed it.

We went from yelling at each other to talking. Nice.

I ran down the stairs and pulled my coat off the coat rack; Slipping it on as I went out the door, I noticed it was snowing.

I sucked in a breath. Even if it was freezing cold, the snow was beautiful.

Suddenly Griss appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, beautiful," He whispered as he joined me in standing in the snow.

"Grissom, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm really sorry," I softly said.

He just smiled.

"Sar, I've been a fool. You've always been there and I never realized it. I never realized how perfect you are."

Aw. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I had been an ass to him and now he was being all romantic.

"I um… I wanted to do this last year. After that guy attacked you in the State Hospital, after you told me what happened to your father. I should have done it then. But I was stupid," He grinned slightly as he pulled a small box out of his shirt pocket.

Wait.

He brought me here… to propose? Oh my God.

All my dreams coming true in one day!

"Sara," He started, his grin turning into a full on smile, "Will you marry me? I know I've been a total jerk to you in the past. But now, I've come to my senses."

God, I can't breathe.

I could feel my chest heaving as I fought to catch my breath.

Marry him? The man of my dreams?

You know what happened next.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you, Bugman," I whispered with a smile.

This was the best vacation ever.


End file.
